Will You Wake Me From My Nightmare?
by CakeOfMischief13
Summary: Summaries are spoilers. Read. Okay, the summary is actually inside, so... Yeah. I will tell you it's an AU. If you wanna find out more, look inside and read the summary. If it sounds interesting, read the story. If the story is good so far, follow, favorite, and review. Simple as that.
1. Dreams

**SUMMARY TIME!**

 **Summary: Gin's mother dies giving birth to him, and his father hates him for it. Forced to live his life in the basement, a small window is the only taste of the outside world he gets. Day after day, he stares at that window, hoping something will come and change his life for the better. He gets mmuch more than he bargained for when Hotaru stumbles across the window.**

 **WARNING TIME!**

 **Warning: Angsty stuff ahead.**

 **STORY TIME!**

Gin let out a cry of pain as his father tossed him down the steps to the basement. He yelled something, but Gin was struggling to maintain his consciousness. His silver hair was tainted with red. He felt himself being picked up, again, and thrown into the basement. The door slammed shut and the boy was left helpless on the floor.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket to pull out a small photo of a woman. He only guessed it was his mom. She had the same silver hair and pale skin, but her eyes were different. They were a piercing gold. His father's were a grey. Gin's had come out as a mix. They were grey, but were tinted gold, thus looking like gold from a distance. It really was an interesting color.

He had went upstairs to get the photo, and almost got away with it, but his father had found him. Gin managed to take the picture, but not without a beating. He knew that he wasn't allowed to leave, but his curiosity got the best of him. After all, he was never told what happened to her, and he learned long ago to never ask his father. That always resulted in an extra hard beating with his father screaming "It's your fault," repeatedly.

Gin sighed, before crawling to a corner and gently placing the picture on a small pile of pictures, all having the same smiling woman he assumed was his mother.

He then crawled to his favorite place in the basement, where the moon (or sun in the daytime) shone on the floor through a small window.

That window always gave him hope. Hope for impossible things. A loving dad, a decent meal, a bed, a mom, a friend. But, he knew all of those things were just dreams. He's been dreaming of them for... Was it thirteen years now? He couldn't tell, he lost track a long time ago. In any case, he doubts those dreams will ever become a reality, he's still trapped inside this nightmare.

Gin stared at the moon outside, and let himself get lost in his daydreams, like he did every night, despite the pain throughout his body. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like out there. He could always hear the laughs and yells of other kids in the distance, but he knew he could never join them.

Wait.

Would he ever get out of here? Would he just spend his life rotting away in some basement? No. Something will change this. But, when? How?

Gin sighed, and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, things will be better tomorrow. Then again, he thinks that every night. Slowly, he drifted off into his sanctuary, his perfect world, in his dreams.

 **I know it's kinda short, but they'll get longer. I promise. Plus, this is also the third time I wrote this, cause my tablet kept deleting it, so... Yeah. But I finally managed to write it. YAY! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you liked this one! P.S. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Her

There were several things Gin wanted, but felt he could never have, no matter how many stars he wished on. Friends, for one. Friends were a legend.

You know your favorite bedtime story, the one you always forced your parents to tell again and again, though you knew it by heart? Friends had been that hopeful bedtime story he told himself every night, though he had heard (and told) it a million times. He knew the story by heart, but something told him it was just that, a story. A tale that gave people false hope, a promise made to be broken.

But sometimes, every other blue moon, there's a day where a poor kid's wish comes true. Gin was lucky enough to live to see one of those days.

That morning, he woke to a sound he had never heard before: a soft tapping on the window. At first, he had assumed it was a bit of rain, or perhaps a half-asleep illusion. A morning dream, that would be gone the second he opened his eyes. However, the tapping became more urgent, soon turning into knocking. He inwardly sighed and, knowing he could not keep his eyes closed forever, opened them.

And then there was her.

She had brilliant, indigo eyes, full of worry, with just a splash of curiosity.

Maybe it was because she was the first human he had actually seen (besides his dad), maybe it was trick of the light, or maybe she was just an angel, but her skin seemed to glow under the sunlight.

Gin was wonder struck, staring at the holy girl peeking through the small window. He opened his mouth to speak, but his vocal cords betrayed him. No sound fell from his lips. He closed his mouth and tried again. Still nothing. He opened and closed it, again and again, with no luck. Finally, he gave up, waiting for the girl to say something first.

Unfortunately for the both of them, she seemed to be in the exact same position. So the two stared at one another, occasionally opening their mouths, then closing them soon after.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of this, the girl managed a weak question, that didn't really need an answer. "Are you okay?" She said the words so softly, they didn't make it through the glass. Gin was only left to tilt his head in confusion. She asked a different question, louder than the last. "Can you hear me?" He nodded slowly in response, still trying to convince himself she was real. They blinked at each other, until she asked yet another question. "Can you talk?" Slowly, Gin blinked. "Talk." He remained silent. "What's your name?" She was like a news reporter, asking question after question after question.

He studied the girl, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to tell her, trying to guess her motives. He didn't know what the world was like outside the house; he didn't know what the people were like. Her eyes told him that she did some wrong, but for all the right reasons. Even if she was bad, she couldn't be worse than his father. After his analysis, he opened his mouth, and let his name roll off his tongue. "Gin. My name is Gin."

She gave a small smile, placing the palm of her hand against the glass. "Hello, Gin," she greeted. "My name is Hotaru."

* * *

 **OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! (don't kill me ;-;)**

 **Yeah... Seriously, I am sorry. Just a lot of bad things going on with, well... Everyone. (Like my brother perving on my nonexistent love life -.- Baka!)**


	3. Same Nightmare, New Chance

**I'm sorry. This... I... Look, I could name a thous** **and reasons why I didn't update this sooner, but you probably don't wanna hear em.**

 **So, I'm just gonna say I died.**

 **Go ahead and read the chapter now.**

* * *

Hotaru.

The name echoed through Gin's mind. He muttered it softly to himself, seeing how it sounded when it came from his mouth. It was different for sure. Definitely not bad, just different.

He repeated it, over and over, trying to adjust to the odd name. Well, it wasn't exactly odd, it was more of the fact that he only knew a few names besides his own. And by a few, that meant about two.

Hotaru waited patiently for him. She almost laughed at how long it was taking him to process her and her name, and well, everything in general. The only thing that kept her from doing so was his conditions.

He looked like he hadn't had a bite to eat his entire life, he was more pale than a ghost and covered in bruises and scars, he was coated in dirt and practically wearing rags, his cheekbones were prominent and his eyes were somewhat sunken in... All in all, he seemed like a living corpse.

The only thing that really signified that he was indeed alive were his eyes. They looked golden to her, and they were drowning with pain and some constant fear she knew was there for a reason. But hidden behind his suffering there seemed to be a spark. A small little glimmer of hope.

When Gin was finally done saying her name, he looked at Hotaru, sweeping his eyes over everything he could see of her through the small window. Brushing his shaggy white hair out of his face, he shakily stood up and walked closer to the window. Tentatively, he placed his hand on the window by the hand Hotaru forgot she had on there. He studied how their hands lined up, noting how, though their palms were about the same size, Hotaru's fingers were longer than his.

After several moments, he slowly took his hand off the glass, but still kept it up. He brought his eyes up to meet hers, and then, in a flash, he brought his hand down like if he kept it up any longer he would catch fire.

"Are you real? Or is this just a very nice dream?" Gin questioned, looking at the ground and shifting uncomfortably. He said it sort of softly, but it managed to make it through the window anyway.

Hotaru smiled reassuringly and nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'm real."

Putting on his own small smile, he replied, "Promise?"

Hotaru couldn't help but notice the spark of hope she saw earlier seemed to brighten more. "Absolutely," she confirmed determinedly.

The two had a few minutes to simply just be by each other, enjoying the comfortable air that lingered around them.

Suddenly, it was broken by the sound of a loud crash coming from the upper part of the house. Gin froze and began to shake more than a cold chihuahua. He stared at his newly found... Friend? Window buddy? Person that wasn't his dad? Let's go with that, for now.

He was too scared to speak, so instead he just mouthed "Go" at her, praying she would listen and leave before his dad came down into the basement. God knows what would happen to Hotaru if his dad saw her. He'd tear her throat out. Gin didn't even want to think about what would happen to him.

He felt his scars tingle as a chill ran down his spine.

Hotaru stared at the helpless boy trapped inside the basement. She couldn't tell if the panicked look in his eyes made her want to follow his orders and run away as fast and as far as she could, or if it made her want to stay with him. On one hand, it told her that it was clearly urgent. On the other, it also told her something bad was going to happen to Gin.

He mouthed more to her as he began frantically looking from the door to her. "Please! Now! Leave!" He clasped his hands together, begging her to go.

Hotaru sighed. Even if she did stay to try and help him, there really wouldn't be much she could do. Slowly, she stood up, and then, as soon as she saw the movement of a door swinging open, she bolted out of there, leaving nothing but dust in her place. Even as she was sprinting away, she promised herself she would go back. She swore she would go back. She swore that eventually, she'd make sure Gin was running away from the house with her.

* * *

Gin watched the dirt Hotaru had disturbed as it floated down and settled back onto the ground. He was only using this as a distraction, so he wouldn't have to turn and face his father just yet. He didn't want to see the look of anger on his face. He didn't want to stare at the flames of evil that were his dad's eyes. He just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about this world he lived in until Hotaru returned. IF she returned, Gin corrected himself.

Gin heard a growl from behind him, and soon he felt himself being spun around by rough hands. His dad had his shoulders in a bruising grip. He started to drunkenly scream something about being by the window, but Gin wasn't listening all too much. He just had his eyes closed, and was waiting for the pain he knew would be there any second. He knew the schedule. He just wanted to get the morning beating over with.

Sure enough, he felt something collide with his head, knocking him to the ground with an unhealthy thud. He knew that what hit him wasn't a fist, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. There was a shattering sound when it hit his skull. Managing open his eyes, he saw remnants of a lamp on the floor by him. He groaned as his head throbbed.

He knew it was nowhere close to over though. Gin's dad lifted him up by the throat, hurling him across the room and into a wall. Though it had happened several times before, Gin still cried out when his back made contact with the wall. A whimper escaped him as he bounced off the wall and onto the ground.

A malicious grin spread across his father's face when he heard the sounds. He approached his son, eager for more of his voice.

He forced Gin to stand up, pinning him to the wall and once again trapping him with his harsh grip. Gin looked him in eye, and, upon seeing the amusement in his dad's eyes, knew it would not end well for him.

* * *

Hotaru traced patterns on her wall as she hummed a half sad half happy tune to herself. She was pretty sure it was from an anime she watched a while back. But that didn't really matter. What really mattered was the boy occupying her thoughts.

Gin.

She bit her lip as she thought about what could be happening to him right now. It was obvious that he wasn't treated right in the slightest, and clearly it was dangerous for her to be there. It was even more dangerous for him to be there. To LIVE there.

She shuddered at the thought of what he had to go through. Of what he was currently going through. She began chewing her nail worriedly as she wondered just how bad it was. It was clear he was starved and quite possibly beaten, but did it go beyond that? For all she knew, he could've been... Raped. Hotaru chewed faster as a chill ran up her spine, attempting to stop herself from thinking of any more awful possibilities. Unfortunately, her mind had other thoughts. Literally.

* * *

 **I'll try to update sooner. I'm sorry.**

 **I love you all; don't kill me...**


End file.
